Vincent Violette
thumb|190px|Vincent Violette Vincent Violette est un acteur, directeur artistique et adaptateur français, né le 20 janvier 1955 à Paris. Pratiquant aussi le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de John Turturro, Lorenzo Lamas et Thomas Calabro, ainsi qu'une voix récurrente de Gary Oldman et Andy García. Il prête régulièrement sa voix au personnage de l’Épouvantail dans plusieurs œuvres de l'univers DC Comics dont notamment dans les jeux vidéo Batman Arkham. Biographie Il est le fils de Jean Violette. Théâtre * 1973 : Le Système du père Noé d'Édouard Berreur, Jean-Louis Sarthou et Dany Tayarda, mise en scène des auteurs, Théâtre des Quartiers d'Ivry * 1974 : L'Aiglon d'Edmond Rostand, mise en scène Pierre Bonnet et Catherine Salmona, Festival des jeux du théâtre de Sarlat * 1974 : La Fable de Libre-Gueule de Jean-Louis Sarthou, mise en scène de l'auteur, Théâtre des Quartiers d'Ivry * 1976 : Grandeur et échec du royaume d'Artus de Jean-Louis Sarthou, mise en scène de l'auteur, Théâtre des Quartiers d'Ivry * 1977 : La Mère de Maxime Gorki, mise en scène de Jean-Louis Sarthou, Collège Molière * 1978 : Les Mystères de Marseille d'après Émile Zola, mise en scène de Jean-Louis Sarthou * 1981 : Morte à Yonville d'après Gustave Flaubert, mise en scène de Jean-Louis Sarthou, Fondation Deutsch de la Meurthe * 1988 : Adieu Monsieur Tchekhov de Céline Monsarrat, mise en scène Céline Monsarrat et Michel Papineschi, Festival Off d'Avignon et tournée * 2006 : Ma Jeanne de Joseph Delteil, mise en scène Jean-Claude Sachot, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2007 : Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Denis Llorca, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2008 : Comme il vous plaira de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Jean-Claude Sachot, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2010 : Le Voyage de M. Perrichon d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène Jean-Claude Sachot, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2014 : En attendant Godot de Samuel Beckett, mise en scène Jean-Claude Sachot, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2015 : Le Misanthrope (vs politique) d'après Molière, mise en scène Claire Guyot, Vingtième Théâtre Filmographie ; Cinéma * 1998 : Watani, un monde sans mal Voxographie Cinéma : Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Vincent Violette a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Films * John Turturro dans (19 films) : ** Five Corners (1987) : Heinz ** Miller's Crossing (1990) : Bernie Bernbaum ** Men of Respect (1990) : Mike Battaglia ** Barton Fink (1991) : Barton Fink ** Brain Donors (1992) : Roland T. Flakfizer ** Mac (1992) : Niccolo « Mac » Vitelli ** Les Mille et une vies d'Hector (1994) : Lucinnius ** Search and Destroy : En plein cauchemar (1995) : Ron ** Girl 6 (1996) : Murray ** Grace of My Heart (1996) : Joel Millner ** La Trêve (1997) : Primo Levi ** Company Man (2000) : Crocker Johnson ** Transformers (2007) : Agent Seymour Simmons ** Margot va au mariage (2007) : Jim ** Transformers 2 : La Revanche (2009) : Seymour Simmons ** Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la Lune (2011) : Seymour Simmons ** Apprenti Gigolo (2013) : Fioravante ** God's Pocket (2014) : Arthur « Bird » Capezio ** Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) : Seymour Simmons * Gary Oldman dans (6 films) : ** JFK (1991) : Lee Harvey Oswald ** Nobody's Baby (2001) : Buford Dill ** Batman Begins (2005) : le commissaire James Gordon ** The Dark Knight (2008) : le commissaire James Gordon ** The Dark Knight Rises (2012) : le commissaire James Gordon ** La Planète des Singes : L'Affrontement (2014) : Dreyfus * Andy Garcia dans (5 films) : ** Un été pourri (1985) : Ray Martinez ** Huit millions de façons de mourir (1986) : Angel Moldonado ** Les Seigneurs de Harlem (1997) : Lucky Luciano ** Sous le silence (2002) : Michael Hunter ** Rob the Mob (2014) : Al * Bill Pullman dans (5 films) : ** L'amour dans de beaux draps (1990) : Nicholas Meany ** Singles (1992) : Dr. Jeffrey Jamison ** Nuits blanches à Seattle (1993) : Walter Jackson ** History Is Made at Night (1999) : Harry Howe / Ernie Halliday ** Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) : Thomas J. Whitmore * Walter Koenig dans : ** Star Trek 2 : La Colère de Khan (1982) : Pavel Chekov ** Star Trek 5 : L'Ultime Frontière (1989) : Pavel Chekov ** Star Trek 6 : Terre inconnue (1991) : Pavel Chekov * Jackie Chan dans : ** Police Story (1985) : Chan Ka Kui (1er doublage) ** Police Story 3: Supercop (1992) : Chan Ka Kui ** Crime Story (1993) : Eddie Chan * Jed Brophy dans : ** Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu (2012) : Nori ** Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (2013) : Nori ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Nori * Lance Kinsey dans : ** Police Academy 3 : Instructeurs de choc (1986) : Proctor ** Police Academy 4 : Aux armes citoyens (1987) : Proctor * Kiefer Sutherland dans : ** Stand by Me (1986) : Ace Merrill ** Des hommes d'honneur (1992) : lieutenant Jonathan James « John » Kendrick * Rupert Everett dans : ** Duo pour une soliste (1986) : Constantin Kassanis ** Le Mariage de mon meilleur ami (1997) : George Downes * Charles Martin Smith dans : ** Les Incorruptibles (1987) : Oscar Wallace ** L'Incroyable Histoire de Winter le dauphin 2 (2014) : George Hughes * Robert Downey Jr dans : ** Drôles de fantômes (1993) : Thomas Reilly ** Tueurs nés (1994) : Wayne Gale * Bradley Whitford dans : ** Un monde parfait (1993) : Bobby Lee ** Le Client (1994) : Thomas Fink * Danny Mann dans : ** Babe, le cochon devenu berger (1995) : Ferdinand, le canard ** Babe 2, le cochon dans la ville (1998) : Ferdinand, le canard * Will Ferrell dans : ** Zoolander (2001) : Jacobim Mugatu / Jacob Moogberg / Little Cletus ** Zoolander 2 (2016) : Jacobim Mugatu * Bruce Campbell dans : ** Au service de Sara (2002) : Gordon Moore ** The Woods (2006) : Joe Fasulo * Ben Kingsley dans : ** La Guerre de l'ombre (2008) : Fergus ** Lovers (2008) : David Kepesh * Eddie Marsan dans : ** Seul contre tous (2015) : ** Golem, le tueur de Londres (2016) : Oncle *''1971'' : Charlie et la Chocolaterie : Sam Beauregarde (Leonard Stone) *''1974Doublé seulement en 1982. : ''Massacre à la tronçonneuse : Kirk (William Vail) (1er doublage) *''1974''Doublé seulement en 1980. : Dark Star : Pinback / Bill Frugge (Dan O'Bannon) *''1977Second doublage en 2000. : ''La Fièvre du samedi soir : Pete (Bert Michaels) *1979 : Qui a tué le président ? : Joe Kullers (Kyle Morris) *1981 : Le Prince de New York : Burano (Lance Henriksen) * 1981 : La Vie en mauve : Freddie Dupler (Dennis Quaid) et Hutchinson (James Ingersoll) *1982 : Tron : un soldat dans un tank *1982 : Rambo : l'opérateur radio (Craig Huston) *1982 : À la limite du cauchemar : Phil Brody (Caskey Swaim) *1983 : Tonnerre de feu : officier Richard Lymangood (Daniel Stern) *1983 : La Ballade de Narayama : Yakimatsu (Ben Hiura) *1984 : La Faute à Rio : Peter (Michael Menaugh) *1984 : Le Bounty : William Purcell (Pete Lee-Wilson) *1984 : Les Rues de feu : Greer (Lee Ving) *1984 : La Belle et l'Ordinateur : Miles Harding (Lenny von Dohlen) *1985 : St. Elmo's Fire : Howie Krantz (Jon Cutler) *1985 : Chorus Line : Bobby Mills III (Matt West) *1986 : Highlander : Bassett (Ian Reddington) *1987 : La Veuve noire : Michael (D.W. Moffett) *1986 : Delta Force : Pitt Peterson (William Wallace) *1987 : La Folle Histoire de l'espace : Schlotkin (Sandy Helberg) *1987 : Hamburger Hill : soldat Martin Bienstock (Tommy Swerdlow) *1988 : La Dernière Cible : l'inspecteur Al Quan (Evan C. Kim) *1988 : Miracle sur la 8e rue : Carlos (Michael Carmine) *1989 : Les Banlieusards : l'oncle Reuben Klopek (Brother Theodore) *1989 : SOS Fantômes 2 : Janos Poha (Peter MacNicol) *1989 : Abyss : Ensign Monk (Adam Nelson) *1989 : La Rivière de la mort : Pare (Rufus Swart) *1990 : Darkman : Yakitito (Nelson Mashita) *1990 : Une balle dans la tête : Y.S. Leong (Chung Lam) *1990 : Chasseur blanc, cœur noir : Pete Verrill (Jeff Fahey) *1992 : La mort vous va si bien : Dakota (Adam Storke) *1992 : À toute épreuve : Johnny Wong (Anthony Wong) *1992 : L'Arme fatale 3 : le metteur en scène en colère (Stephen T. Kay) *1993 : Dans la ligne de mire : Al D'Andrea (Dylan McDermott) *1993 : Crime Story : Inspecteur Eddie Chan (Jackie Chan) *1993 : True Romance : Elliot Blitzer (Bronson Pinchot) *1993 : L'Affaire Karen McCoy : Mr. Kroll (Andy Stahl) *1993 : Demolition Man : Warden Smithers, jeune (Mark Colson) *1993 : Boxing Helena : Docteur Nick Cavanaugh (Julian Sands) *1995 : Bad Boys : l'employé du magasin (Shaun Toub) *1995 : USS Alabama : lieutenant Roy Zimmer (Matt Craven) *1995 : Batman Forever : Edward Nygma / L'Homme-mystère (Jim Carrey) *1995 : Seven : l'homme terrorisé du club (Leland Orser) *1995 : Get Shorty : Bobby (Harry Victor) *1996 : Hamlet : Laërte (Michael Maloney) *1996 : Sleepers : Fred Carlson (John Slattery) *1997: La Piste du tueur : Jack McGinnis (William Fichtner) *1998 : Vampires : père Adam Guiteau (Tim Guinee) *1998 : Las Vegas Parano : Sven, le réceptionniste (Christopher Meloni) *2000 : American Psycho : Luis Carruthers (Matt Ross) *2000 : Amours Chiennes : Daniel (Álvaro Guerrero) *2000 : The Million Dollar Hotel : Geronimo (Jimmy Smits) *2001 : Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers : le professeur Quirrell (Ian Hart) *2002 : La Reine des damnés : David Talbot (Paul McGann) *2002 : La Machine à explorer le temps : le voleur (Max Baker) *2005 : Burt Munro : Otto (Joe HowardCréditée au carton de doublage. *2009 : Angel of Death : Dr. Rankin (Doug Jones) *2010 : Urgency : Sumner Cavic (Jeffrey Combs) *2011 : Largo Winch 2 : Général Kyaw Min (Nirut Sirichanya) *2011 : The Lady : James Baker (William Hope) * 011 : La Locataire : le technicien (Michael Massee) * 2011 : The Hunters : Dan Darrish (Daniel Plier) * 2013 : Drift : Miller (Steve Bastoni) * 2013 : Suspect : le sergent Wayne Von Clasen (Robert Forgit) * 2013 : Couples''Court métrage de Johann Buchholz diffusé sur Arte. : le vieil homme (Hartmut Becker) (court métrage) * 2014 : ''Dumb and Dumber De : Dr. Lewis Meldman (Don Lake) * 2014 : Juillet de sang : Ray Price (Nick Damici) * 2014 : Christina Noble : Mr. O'Reilly (Peter Gowen * 2016 : The Ones Below : Jon (David Morrissey) * 2018 : Super Troopers 2 : Thorny (Jay Chandrasekhar) * 2018 : Évasion 2 : Le Labyrinthe d'Hadès : Léon Grassi (Gordon Michaels) Films d'animation * 1962 : Chat, c'est Paris : Robespierre * 2007 : Barbie, princesse de l'Île merveilleuse : Lorenzo * 2010 : Professeur Layton et la Diva éternelle : ''Oswald Whistler, Andrew Shrader et Narrateur * 2013 : ''Le Père Frimas : ? * 2013 : Ma maman est en Amérique, elle a rencontré Buffalo Bill : M. Karmazoff * 2019 : Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles : l'Épouvantail * 2019 : Lego DC Batman: Family Matters : l'Épouvantail * 2019 : Batman: Hush : l'Épouvantail Télévision Téléfilms * Rainer Bock dans : ** Sans raison aucune (2012) : Jürgen Reich ** L'Enfant de Buchenwald (2015) : Alois Schwahl * 1983 : Princesse Daisy : John (Jim Metzler) * 1986 : Noël dans la montagne magique : le juge Harold Benton (John Ritter) * 1990 : « Il » est revenu : Ritchie Tozier (Harry Anderson) 2nd doublage * 1995 : Sugartime : Sam Giancana (John Turturro) * 2000 : Nuremberg : Ernst Kaltenbrunner (Christopher Heyerdahl) * 2007 : Pandemic : Virus fatal : Edward Vincente (Michael Massee) * 2011 : Injustice : Jeremy Forbes-Watson (Nick Dunning)Carton de doublage Arte. * 2012 : Carta a Eva : Párroco Nuncio (Mingo Ràfols) * 2012 : La vie aux aguets : Morris Devereux (Adrian Scarborough) * 2013 : Portées disparues : Sloan (Thomas Calabro) * 2018 : Paterno : David Newhouse (Peter Jacobson) Séries télévisées * Michael Massee dans : **''24 heures chrono'' (2001-2002) : Ira Gaines (saison 1) **''Dragnet'' (2003) : Victor Hellman (saison 2, épisode 4) **''Cold Case : Affaires classées'' (2007) : Kiril (saison 4, épisode 22) **''Shark'' (2008) : Duncan Mercer (saison 2, épisode 12) **''Flashforward'' (2009-2010) : Dyson Frost **''Dr House'' (2012) : Un prisonnier (saison 8, épisode 1) * Patrick Fischler dans : **''Nash Bridges'' (1996-2001) : Pepe **''Sexe et Dépendances'' (2002) : Donald (saison 1, épisode 9) **''Moonlight'' (2007) : Alan (saison 1, épisode 6) **''NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales'' (2008) : George Stenner (saison 5, épisode 15) **''Mad Men'' (2008) : Jimmy Barrett * Bruce Campbell dans : **''Hercule'' (1995-2000) : Autolycus **''Xena, la guerrière'' (1996-1999) : Autolycus **''Jack, le vengeur masqué'' (2000) : Jack Stiles **''Charmed'' (2002) : Agent Jackman (saison 4, épisode 22) **''Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui'' (2014) : Ashford N. Simpson (saison 8, épisode 9) * Brian Markinson dans : **''Les Forces du mal'' (2004) : Agent Spécial Charles Bernal **''The L Word'' (2007-2009) : Aaron Kornbluth **''Continuum'' (2012-2014) : Inspecteur Dillon **''Mad Men'' (2013) : Arnold Rosen ** Salvation (2017) : Randall Calhoun * Lorenzo Lamas dans : **''Le Rebelle'' (1992-1997) : Reno Raines **''Air America'' (1998-1999) : Rio Arnett **''Amour, Gloire et Beauté'' (2004-2006) : Hector Ramirez **''L'Invincible'' (2000-2001) : Raphaël Caine * Enrico Colantoni dans : **''Voilà !'' (1997-2003) : Elliot DiMauro **''Stargate SG-1'' (2003) : Burke (saison 7, épisode 12) **''Monk'' (2004) : Joe Christie (saison 3, épisode 7) ** Warehouse 13 (2013) : Anthony Bishop (saison 4, épisode 13) * Thomas Calabro dans : **''Melrose Place'' (1992-1999) : Michael Mancini **''Nip/Tuck'' (2005) : Abrams (saison 3, épisode 7) **''Melrose Place : Nouvelle Génération'' (2009-2010) : Michael Mancini * Seth Morris dans : **''The League'' (2010-2013) : Bill Haddock **''Go On'' (2012-2013) : Danny **''The Good Place'' (2016) : Wallace * Michael O'Keefe dans : ** Brothers and Sisters (2008-2009) : Wally Wandell **''King and Maxwell'' (2013) : Frank Rigby * Jamie McShane dans : **''The Nine : 52 heures en enfer'' (2006-2007) : Henry Vartak (Jamie McShane) **''K-Ville'' (2007) : Député Carlsson (saison 1, épisode 2) * Jesse Birdsall dans : **''Bugs'' (1995-1999) : Beckett **''Femmes de footballeurs'' (2004-2006) : Roger Webb * Andy Umberger dans : **''Boston Justice'' (2005-2008) : Morrison **''La Loi selon Harry'' (2011) : Juge Byron (saison 1, épisode 5) * Julian Richings dans : **''XIII : La Conspiration'' (2008) : Cody **''Supernatural'' (2010-2013) : La Mort * Gonzalo Menendez dans : **''Breaking Bad'' (2011-2013) : Détective Kalanchoe **''Grimm'' (2014) : Jim McCabe (saison 3, épisode 11) * Wallace Langham dans : **''Les Dessous de Veronica'' (1997-2000) : Josh Blair **''Drop Dead Diva'' (2013) : Lester Tuttle * David Gail dans : **''Beverly Hills 90210'' (1993-1994) : Stuart Carson **''Savannah'' (1996-1997) : Dean Collins * Jeffrey Combs dans : **''Les 4400'' (2005-2007) : Kevin Burkhoff **''Esprits criminels'' (2014) : John Nichols (saison 9, épisode 12) * John Turturro dans : ** The Night Of (2016) : John Stone ** Le Nom de la rose (2019) : Guillaume de Baskerville *1983-1986 : Hôtel : Mark Danning (Shea Farrell) *1985 : Dynastie 2 : Les Colby : Miles Andrew Colby (Maxwell Caulfield) *1985-1986 : Nord et Sud : Billy Hazard (John Stockwell puis Parker Stevenson) *1985-1987 : Dallas : Dack Rambo (Jack Ewing) *1988 : Au cœur du temps : Dr. Douglas Philips (James Darren)Dans les 4 derniers épisodes, doublés en 1988, sur les 30 que compte cette série. Il remplace Georges Poujouly qui doubla James Darren dans les 26 premiers épisodes. *1988-1998 : Murphy Brown : Eldin Bernecky (Robert Pastorelli) *1990-1991 : Flash : Barry Allen / Flash (John Wesley Shipp) *1991-1993 : Harry et les Henderson : Bret Douglas (Noah Blake) *1991-1996 : Sidney police : Yannis "Angel" Angelopoulos (Steve Bastoni) *1994 : Models Inc. : Jake Hanson (Grant Show) (épisode pilote) *1996-1999 : New York Police Blues : Henry Coffield (Willie Garson) *1998 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale : Larry Iredell (Eli Gabay) *2003 : Preuve à l'appui : Inspecteur Rohrbach (Darren Pettie) *2003-2004 : Star Trek: Enterprise : Caporal Chang (Daniel Dae Kim) *2004-2005 : Jack et Bobby : Peter Benedict (John Slattery) *2006 : Koppels : Mnr. Blok (Stefan de Walle) *2007 : Cane : la vendetta : Ramon (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *2007-2010 : Saving Grace : Bobby Stillwater (Gregory Cruz) *2008 : Honest, braqueurs de père en fils : Mack Carter (Danny Webb) *2009-2012 : Kenny Powers : Terrence Cutler (Andrew Daly) *2010 : Les Enquêtes du commissaire Winter : Öberg (Stig Engström) *2010-2014 : Mick Brisgau : Roland Meisner (Robert Lohr) *2011-2012 : Weeds : Melnick (Seth Isler) *2011-2014 : Suits : Avocats sur mesure : Louis Litt (Rick Hoffman) *2012 : Game of Thrones : Pyat Pree (Ian Hanmore) *2012 : Whitechapel : Dr. Simon Mortlake (Alistair Petrie) *2012-2014 : Real Humans : 100 % humain : Lennart Sollberg (Sten Elfström) *2013 : Meurtres au paradis : le guide (Pip Torrens) (saison 2, épisode 4) * 2016-2018 : The Americans : Agent Wolfe (Peter Jacobson) * 2017-2018 : The Tick : La Terreur (Jackie Earle Haley) Séries d'animation * Animaniacs et Minus et Cortex : Minus * Anatole Latuile : ? * Batman, la série animée : l'Épouvantail, l'Homme Mystère (1re voix), le Chapelier fou (3e voix - Les Poupées mayas) * Emi magique : Mokko * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (premier doublage) : Gluttony, Shou Tucker, narrateur * La Ligue des justiciers : Chronos * Mandarine and Cow : le père * MASK : Ali Bombay, Nevada Rushmore * Patrouille 03 : Professeur Molo * Shaman King : Ryo * Spectacular Spider-Man : Quentin Beck / Mystério * Sushi Pack : Murano, Apex, Noir Seigneur, Uni * Transformers: Animated : Megatron, Prowl, Jetstorm, Mixmaster, le professeur Sumdac * One Piece : Kyros, Mr Soldat * Super 4 : Docteur X * 2009-2012 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Cad Bane * 2014 : Terror in Resonance : Fujikawa et Okano * 2017 : Star Wars Rebels : Ben Kenobi * Il a aussi été la voix officielle de Mickey Mouse à la fin des années 1980. Jeux vidéo * 2005 : Batman Begins : James Gordon * 2005 : TimeSplitters: Future Perfect : le capitaine Ash / Khallos / autres personnages * 2007 : God of War II : Persée * 2007 : S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl : la Conscience C * 2009 : Batman: Arkham Asylum : l'Épouvantail * 2009 : Killzone 2 : le sergent Sev * 2010 : Mafia 2 : Bruno Levine * 2010 : Call of Duty: Black Ops : Viktor Reznov * 2010 : Dante's Inferno : le prêtre * 2011 : DC Universe Online : le commissaire Gordon * 2011 : Killzone 3 : le sergent Sev * 2012 : The Amazing Spider-Man : le Lézard / le Dr.Curt Connors * 2012 : Borderlands 2 : Lieutenant Davis * 2013 : Puppeteer : le général Tigre * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Cad Bane * 2014 : Alien: Isolation : les androïdes Seegson * 2014 : Assassin's Creed: Rogue : Matelot dans l'équipage du Morrigan * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : l'Épouvantail * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Charles Darwin * 2016 : Ratchet and Clank : le robot assistant du président Drek * 2016 : League of Legends : Ivern * 2017 : Injustice 2 : l'Épouvantail * 2017 : World of Warcraft: Legion : Illidan Hurlorage (à partir du patch 7.3) * 2018 : World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth : Nathanos le flétrisseur * 2018 : Marvel's Spider-Man : le Dr Michaels, Niko, un auditeur & le réceptionniste de la tour Oscorp * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : le commissaire Gordon, l'Épouvantail et Kanto * 2018 : Spyro Reignited Trilogy : Gus * 2019 : Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order : Eno Cordova Directeur artistique ; Films * Police Story (2e doublage) * The Samaritan * Amour interdit * Passion play ; Séries télévisées *''Amy'' *''Brisco County'' *''Cane'' *''Cold Squad, brigade spéciale'' *''Les Dessous de Veronica'' *''La Famille Green'' *''Karen Sisco'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''Models Inc.'' *''Le Rebelle'' *''Squadra criminale'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Tucker'' *''Voilà !'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' ; Téléfilms * L'Auberge des amoureux * Une famille déchirée * D'Amour et de feu * Trois femmes pour un destin ; Série d'animation * Transformers: Animated Commentaire * Pour le rôle de Viktor Reznov dans Call of Duty: Black Ops, Vincent Violette remplace José Luccioni qui le double dans Call of Duty: World at War. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Vincent Violette sur IMDb * Voxographie et direction artistique et adaptation détaillée de Vincent Violette sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Vincent Violette sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Vincent Violette (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Directiction artistique et voxographie sélective de Vincent Violette (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Directiction artistique et voxographie sélective de Vincent Violette (animation) sur Anime News Network * Voxographie partielle et sélective de Vincent Violette (animation) sur My Anime List * Voxographie partielle et sélective de Vincent Violette (animation et jeux vidéo) sur Behind the Voice Actor * Voxographie partielle de Vincent Violette sur Qui tu doubles? Vidéos thumb|left|200px|Compilation de Vincent Violette Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Directeur artistique français Catégorie:Adaptateur français Catégorie:Naissance en 1955 Catégorie:Incomplet